This Core will support the six research projects of the P01 by providing data and computing resources. Because of the use of common data sets across the projects, the Core can achieve substantial economies of scale. The Core will pool data management and programming tasks where there is overlap. This is particularly cost effective at RAND because of the very substantial investment RAND has made in the development of the HRS data. Working in coordination with project by Gustman, the Data Core will assist the other projects in the selection and use of pension data, particularly making use of the HRS Pension Calculator. Resulting data products that are of interest to the broad research community will be siddeminated. Moreover, the Core will provide a platform for efficient communication and information sharing among project members. This will involve an Internet forum for discussion and posting of information. It will collect, update, and disseminate a library of contextual data relevant to research on aging. A number of the projects in this P01 use restricted data, and the Core will supply expertise in forming and administering data protection plans. Many of the researchers in the P01 are active in primary data collection as well as in analysis. The Data Core will facilitate the flow of information from data collectors to researchers and from researchers back to data collectors. It will assist project by Kapteyn in the collection of experimental subjective data. Overall the Core will contribute to maintaining an efficient, cost-effective computing environment.